Typically, client devices use a network connectivity link provided by a customer premises equipment device that connects the client device to a telecommunications network. Such network connectivity to a telecommunications network is typically required in order to provide internet-based services and applications to the client devices to fulfill people's needs in areas such as communication, banking, shopping, information, education and entertainment. Hence, high performance internet access solutions are an important prerequisite. Currently, in most cases, residential customers use digital subscriber line (DSL) technologies (such as asymmetric DSL (ADSL) or very-high-bit-rate DSL (VDSL)) for Internet access, whereas mobile customers use cellular technologies (such as Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Universal Mobile Telecommunications Service (UMTS) or Long-Term Evolution (LTE)).
It is also known to use hybrid access connectivity schemes by using hybrid access home gateways, i.e. customer premises equipment devices that are enabled to connect the client device both wirelessly to a wireless access network and using a fixed line connection to a wireline access network. However, typical customer premises equipments (or home gateway devices) are not enabled to provide a hybrid access, and, furthermore, conventionally known hybrid access solutions are typically provided having a dependency between the different possibilities of network connectivity: one possibility of network connectivity—such as the wireless access available within such a solution—typically depends, e.g., on the other possibility of network connectivity—such as the wireline access—especially such that, e.g., both are provided by one and the same service provider (or network operator).